sometida
by aiida-Dsalvatore
Summary: draco leera una carta de hermione dirigida a otra persona y de la que esta dispuesto a sacar provecho... draco y hermione
1. la carta de hermione

**SOMETIDA**

**estos personajes pertenecen a J. a mi solo me pertenece la historia**.

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la clase de la profesora Mcgonnagal una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro pues por fin se había decidido a decirle a Ron todo lo que sentía por él. No se veía capaz de decírselo a la cara por lo que tras una larga noche había redactado una carta en la que le confesaba todo lo que sentía ahora solo le faltaba encontrarle y darle la carta haciendo que él prometiera que no la comentaría con nadie.

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta chocó contra un muchacho.

-¡Joder Granger mira por dónde andas!-le gritó el muchacho de ojos grises el cual se agachó para reunir sus papeles a la vez que Hermione avergonzada se inclinaba para recoger los propios.

- Malfoy sigues siendo tan desagradable como siempre ¿Ha habido alguna ocasión en la que hayas dicho una palabra amable?

La castaña se levantó y se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia su clase dejando al muchacho sin poder replicarla.

Él siguió recogiendo sus papeles cuando se dio cuenta de que había una carta entre ellos la cogió y comenzó a leerla para sí mientras una cruel sonrisa se extendía por su rostro

-Así que Granger por fin va a decirle a Weasel que está enamorada de él- se dijo para sí- bueno si no quiere que esta carta sea leída por todo el mundo deberá obedecerme.

Se encaminó hacia su sala común mientras una idea iba tomando forma en sus pensamientos.

******

-¿Dónde está? ¡No puede estar pasándome esto a mí!

Hermione rebuscaba frenéticamente entre sus papeles la carta destinada a Ron sin percatarse de que unos ojos grises la observaban.

-¿Buscas esto?- preguntó

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Eso es mío devuélvemelo ahora mismo!

- Yo creo que no- dijo mientras jugaba con la carta-Aunque…puede que te la devuelva si haces algo por mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Draco la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, hacía tiempo que había comenzado a sentirse atraído por la Gryffindor pero tenía muy claro que ella lo detestaba pero a partir de ahora las cosas iban a cambiar.

-Me refiero a que si no quieres que esto aparezca publicado en el periódico del colegio lo mejor será que me hagas caso.

-¿Y qué debería hacer? –preguntó la muchacha, pues no podía correr el riesgo de que esa carta se conociera.

-Así vamos mejor. Acompáñame y te lo explicaré.

Draco comenzó a andar hacia un aula vacía e invitó a la joven a entrar en ella.

-Muy bien, Granger. Las vacaciones de Navidad están cercanas y yo voy a volver a mi casa. Desgraciadamente mis padres no están así que tendré que pasar las Navidades completamente solo cosa que no me apetece lo más mínimo.

-Muy bien¿ Y qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

-No me interrumpas cuando hablo. Lo que quiero que hagas, es que vengas conmigo, serás una especie de criada que deberá satisfacer todos mis deseos seas cuales sean. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vendrás conmigo o prefieres que todo el contenido de esta carta sea revelado?

Hermione estaba pensativa, la idea de pasar las Navidades con Malfoy no le agradaba pero tampoco podía permitir que todo el mundo supiera lo que esa carta contenía."Bueno no dejaré que se pase creo que podré mantenerle a raya"

-Está bien Malfoy. Iré contigo a pasar las Navidades.

-Has hecho lo correcto, para empezar a partir de ahora me llamarás Draco. Ahora ve y prepara las maletas partimos mañana a las ocho y no te retrases.

*****

**hasta aqui el primer capitulo por favor dejen rewies pero comprendan que es mi primer fic asi que sean compasivos!!aun asi todo sera bien acogido**


	2. la mansion malfoy

**disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a J.**

Habían llegado a la mansión Malfoy y lo primero que penso es que Hermione era magnífica.

Draco le enseñó todas y cada una de las habitaciones decoradas con un gusto inmejorable.

-Vaya es fabulosa ahora si no es molestia me gustaria que me enseñaras mi habitación.

Draco se dirigió decidido a una puerta en el piso de arriba, la abrió y le hizo entrar por ella. De pronto Hermione se encontró rodeada de un lujo inimaginable: la cama de matrimonio que allí se encontraba tenía las sábanas negras y estaba cubierta por un fino Dosel que la hacía merecedora de un rey, siguió contemplando la habitación posando sus ojos en el enorme armario, el escritorio, la estantería llena de libros, los cuadros, las fotografías, un espejo de cuerpo entero ... hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al baño, el cual tenía una ducha una bañera y un jacuzzi. (N / A: no pude resistirme un incluir un jacuzzi en el cuarto de baño jaja)

-Bien Granger, esta será tu habitación durante tu estancia aquí esa puerta da a mi habitación por lo que si necesito algo en mitad de la noche me oirás sin problemas. Puedes recorrer el resto de la casa hasta las 7 ya que tienes que preparar la cena, en la cocina él dejado una lista con mis comidas favoritas y allí también se encuentra tu uniforme que llevarás puesto todos los días. Ya puedes irte.

Hermione salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras un pensamiento daba vueltas en su mente, cuando se Alejo lo suficiente empezó a considerarlo:_no puede, es imposible que esté empezando a sentirme atraída por Malfoy, pero si no es así ... ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarle fijamente?, la verdad es que si te fijas bien es muy atractivo ... ¡basta! ¡Es Malfoy! Debo centrarme en mis ocupaciones hasta que esto acabe entonces recuperaré mi carta y todo volverá a ser como antes._

******

Draco Hermione observó cómo se alejaba, cuando la perdió de vista entró en su habitación y se dispuso una darse un baño. Pasado un rato decidió que sería la hora de bajar a cenar comenzó a vestirse justo cuando oyo que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Entra.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una ruborizada Hermione que contemplaba un solo Draco quien llevaba puesta una toalla a la cintura.

- La cena ya está preparada-dijo la Gryffindor procurando no desviar la vista del suelo.

-Bajaré dentro de un momento espera en el comedor.

Hermione salió de la habitación y Draco se apresuró un vestirse. Cuando llegó al comedor Hermione estaba esperándole de pie junto a la mesa sobre la que se encontraba una fuente con una de las comidas favoritas de Draco.

- Puedes sentarte a cenar conmigo-dijo Draco.

-Creía que los criados comían más tarde que los señores de la casa.

-Mientras no estemos aquí.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

- ¿Y qué ha sido de los Elfos domésticos? Creía que tu familia tenía varios-preguntó la castaña.

-Mis padres decidieron llevárselos a todos con ellos, pensaron que sería suficientemente capaz de arreglármelas solo.

- ¿Y cómo no eres capaz de arreglártelas solo me ha pedido que viniera?

- ¡Pues claro que no! Soy perfectamente capaz de arreglármelas yo solo, simplemente no me apetecía pasar dos semanas en solitario.

Siguieron cenando en silencio hasta que el contenido de la fuente se terminó, entonces Draco emprendió el camino a su habitación no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a la muchacha que se quedaba recogiendo.

********

Hermione se hallaba acostada en su habitación pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, lo más probable era que se debiera a que desde el bosque se escuchaban los aullidos de los lobos. De pronto un movimiento a través de la ventana llamó su atención ya que se asemejaba a una silueta que se aproximaba a la casa.

_Hermione tranquilízate solo son imaginaciones tuyas -_intentaba convencerse la muchacha.

Repentino un golpe en la ventana provocado por el viento la hizo sobresaltarse y sin poder evitarlo grito.

En ese mismo instante Draco abrió la puerta alarmado por el grito de Hermione.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione se sentia morir, le gustaría no haber gritado pero ahora no había solución.

-Granger te he hecho una pregunta

-Ya, es que ... bueno ... yo oí un ruido ... y además los lobos ... el caso es que ... no era mi intención gritar pero ...

- ¿Intentas decirme que te dan miedo los lobos?

-Pues, bueno sí.

Hermione no sabía hacia donde mirar sabía que estaba totalmente sonrojada y temía mirar a Draco a la cara por miedo a lo que él pudiera pensar.

-Entiendo, lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse un escucharles tan próximos a la casa, no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué?-Hermione no podía creerlo

-Te trasladaré a la habitación que da al otro lado de la casa, el único problema es que tendrás que esperar a mañana y tendrás que dormir aquí esta noche, a no ser que ...

**hasta aquí el segundo capítulo por favor dejen rewies tanto buenos como malos**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en dar señales de vida…

En fin sé que mis disculpas no valen nada y lamento también desilusionaros pues esto no es sino una nota de autor que yo considero bastante importante. Voy a dejar de publicar en fanfiction pero no abandonaré mis historias, en lugar de eso volveré a publicar desde el principio en mi nuevo blog.

Su dirección está en mi perfil y os invito a todos a que lo visitéis y me deis vuestra opinión sobre él. Intentaré actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora y también intentaré escribir capítulos más largos para mantener a los lectores contentos.

Mis más sinceras disculpas.

aiida-Dsalvatore


End file.
